Tangled How To Train Your Dragon Style
by The2FandomGirls
Summary: "This is the story of how I die." "TOOTHLESS! GET BACK HERE YOU USELESS FLYING REPTILE!" "Oh my Thor! This is amazing! I never want to leave here!" The HTTYD characters are thrown into the story of Tangled! Exciting adventures and plot twists! And not to mention lots of HICCSTRID! (Note: both events from HTTYD movies and series and Tangled will take place).
1. Summary

Story Name: Tangled How to Train Your Dragon Style

Written By: Rose Pengibback

Status: Hiatus

Summary: "This is the story of how I die." "TOOTHLESS! GET BACK HERE YOU USELESS FLYING REPTILE!" "Oh my Thor! This is amazing! I never want to leave here!" The HTTYD characters are thrown into the story of Tangled! Exciting adventures and plot twists! And not to mention lots of HICCSTRID! (Note: both events from HTTYD movies and series and Tangled will take place).

Rating: T (For language I think?)


	2. Characters

p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Characters:/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Flynn Rider (Eugene): Hiccup/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rapunzel: Astrid/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Horse: Toothless/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Pascal: Stormfly/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rapunzel's Father: Stoick/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Rapunzel's Mother: Valka/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 12pt; font-family: 'Comic Sans MS'; color: #000000; background-color: transparent; font-weight: bold; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Gothel: Drago/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongStabbington Brothers: Snotlout and Eret/strong/p  
p dir="ltr" style="line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"strongOther Characters might be added later./strong/p 


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 _Hiccup's V.O_

This is the story of how I die. It's going to be great right. I mean pain, love it. No wait! Don't leave! I'm just kidding! YOUCH! Stop hitting me author girl. I know! I made a mistake! Uhhh! Some people can be so cranky. YOUCH! AHHH! I GET IT I GET IT! Ok. Let's continue. It's really about a beautiful, amazing, brave **dreamy stare** yet feisty girl. Her name is Astrid. Yup I know a great name. It really is. It means divine beauty and it also fits her. Ok anyways, enough chit-chat about that.

Once Upon a Time, a single drop of sunlight fell from Valhalla. And from this small drop of sun, grew a magic golden flower. It had the ability to heal the sick and injured.

Well a century past and a dragon ride away a Village was built. It's 12 days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery. Yeah there were a lot of dragon raids here, but since the vikings here were boar-headed and stubborn they never moved but just fought them. It was ruled Chief Stoick the Vast and Chiefess Valka the Great.

A few years into their marriage the Chiefess was about to have a baby. But, by her amazing luck she was deathly ill. And she was running out of time. That's the time when people usually start to look for a miracle. or in this case a magic golden flower.

You see, instead of sharing the sun's gift, this man, Drago Bludvist, (I know the name gives me the shivers) hoarded its healing power and used it to keep himself young for hundreds of years. Talk about being selfish. All he had to do, was sing a special song. _Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse and bring back what once was mine. What once was mine_.

He sings to it and turns young. It's amazing right? NOT! Can we get a vote for creepy and weird. But then again, we're all weird.

The magic of the golden flower healed the Chiefess. A healthy baby girl was born. An heiress was born. With luscious golden hair and eyes the color of the sea sparkling in the summer sun. Her skin was a glittering peach and soft as silk.

Now, if you can't guess who it is, your helpless. To celebrate ASTRID'S birth, the chief and chiefess lit a lantern. And for that one moment, everything was perfect. And then that moment vanished like a baby yak being uplifted by a Monstrous Nightmare. Drago broke into the castle and stole the child. And as fast as a Night Fury, they were gone.

Berk searched high and low for them, but, there was no sign of them. For deep within the forest, in a hidden tower, Drago raised the child as his own

Astrid singing, _Flower, gleam and glow, let your power shine, make the clock reverse and bring back what once was mine. What once was mine_. **hair glows**

Drago had found his new magic flower. And this time, he was determined to keep it hidden.

Young Astrid asks, "Why can't I go outside?"

Drago answers, "The outside world is a dangerous place, filled with gnomes and trolls. Demons and devils. And above all filthy, flying, overgrown reptiles. You must stay here where your safe. Do you understand flower?"

Astrid replies, "Yes father."

But the walls of that tower could not hide everything. **Astrid walks down steps, sneaks away** Each year on her birthday the Chief and Chiefess released thousands of lanterns in the sky. In hope that one day their lost heiress would return.

 _Years later_

Eye on Stormfly hiding from Astrid. Astrid opens doors and yells "Ha! Hmm. Well I guess Stormfly isn't hiding out here." Astrid closes door mockingly. Stormfly lets out a sigh of release and laughs. Then Astrid's hair comes down and picks her up. "Gotcha!" Astrid yells. Stormfly squeals in surprise.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hiccup**

"Alright bud, come on, come on." Hiccup says to the dragon that was beneath him. He had just stolen one of the king's crown's and was running from the guards. He was wearing a green tunic, with shoulder pads, chest armour, straps and armour till mid arm, black gloves, knee pads, black pads and black fur boots. Most, if not all, of his armour was black. He also had flares of red all over his outfit and not to mention he wore red war paint on his face (just to lines on his cheeks and the chief symbol from HTTYD 2 all in red).

As Hiccup thought about the past, when his parents had died right in front of him at the age of 5, how he became a thief, when he befriended Toothless and how developed great skill in stealthing, fighting, inventing, singing, and flying, Toothless decided it was a good time to ram Hiccup into a tree. "Hey!" he shouted at the dragon while Toothless grumbled in laughter. "Useless reptile," Hiccup grumbled under his breath. "Oh shut up you."

As the paced their way through the enchanted forest, Hiccup and Toothless maneuvered through the forest with great skill. When they landed a few moments later, they saw a poster with Hiccup's face on it. It said: _WANTED! REWARD! 10,000 GOLD PALETTES FOR CAPTURE_. "Oh come on! They can never get my nose right!" Hiccup exclaimed in frustration.

Toothless grumbled a _yes_ and also said _I know! The can't get my head right either!_

"You got that right bud," was his reply. Hiccup walked over to a bare patch in the forest and then yelled, "Snot! Tuff! I got what ya wanted!" He kept walking until he got to the edge of the forest. "Woah. What could of done this!" Hiccup exclaimed. The forest was frozen. Ice spikes were every where. The animals all frozen in time. As he walked around to his left he was shocked. This part of the forest was melted. Everything from birds to flowers to the bees. It was horrifying but amazing. It was like the elements had combined together and created a mother nature monster.

Toothless had followed Hiccup to this part of the enchanted forest and was also a gape. As they they surveyed the damage they heard something. It was like a crack and then a shout. As they walked towards the sound, the saw it.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Drago Bludvist?

A man with black dreadlocks with a fireproof cape stuck in a net. His face covered in soot, dirt and other dirty things. Oh, wait, that's just his plain natural skin. Drago Bludvist was walking back to the village of Berk to trade some of his things for herbs and fruits when he got stuck in a dragon trap. That just described his luck. (He deserved what was coming at him.)

Somewhere else:

"Wow bud, this is amazing. I never thought this could happen," Hiccup said still dazed. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a crack and then a cry of pain and a yelp for help. He got up confused and strolled towards the direction in which he heard the "mysterious" sound. Toothless gave of a sound that sounded like, "What in alpha's name was that!" Hiccup muttered a "yup" under his breath

As soon as he cleared the last of branches, he was on the floor laughing his ass off at the sight in front of him. Hiccup was clutching his stomach and crying from laughter. While Toothless was rolling around with dragon saliva all around and some retargeted fish. The man in the net just grumbled, "Yeah, yeah laugh your ass off at me, wait till I get down, I'll have your skull in my hand and your heart for dinner." (That's just ewwwwww and gross! Comment if you feel the same!)

When Hiccup mustered enough strength he spit out, "Well well well if it isn't Drago Bludvist the most feared viking in the entire archipelago."

Drago then retorts, "Well, if it isn't the archipelago's most wanted Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III. The best thief you can find. Fast like a Night Fury. Agile like a Nadder. And fuming like a Nightmare."

Hiccup bows and then smiles. "Why thank you Drago. I'm nicknamed Berk's Robin Hood."

"And your stupid just like him," Drago laughs. Hiccup just glared at him while Toothless grumbled in annoyance.

"I'll ignore that. And anyways aren't you in a pickle right now," Hiccup snapped back.

"Yes I'm stuck. Now get me down and give me the chief's prize jewel," Drago demanded.

"Now why on Midgard would I do that?" Hiccup mockingly questioned as he gave a small "fake" pout.

"Because I was the one who ordered it from the Sontnut brothers!" Drago exclaimed in annoyance. "And get me down from here!"

"Well I could get you down here," Hiccup started while emphasizing "could," "But, I really gotta get going ya know. Big army, many guards looking for me. How, how good is your running and untying skills?" Drago just glared at the auburn-haired man. Hiccup gave off a "sexy" chuckle and said, "Well catcha later and tell the guards I said hello to them."

And with that said, Hiccup gave out a whole-hearted laugh at the priceless expression on Drago's face as he hopped on Toothless' back and left him yelling, "HICCUP!"


End file.
